The Mission Impossible Challenge: We are so screwed
by penpaninuSessh
Summary: Sei has another mission for Kyohei to fill in on, but will it be worth his while? And who will be paired with him this time? Story challenge supplied by Mikejaffa.


Author's Disclaimer: I don't own Burst Angel! Nothing whatsoever! They belong to Studio Gonzo.

Author's Notes: Mission Impossible challenge! Provided by Mikejaffa :P Thanks for the mental images! This ones for you mainly for supplying the idea :P Thanks for the inspirational music as well!

"The Mission Impossible Challenge: We're so fucked"

A Burst Angel one-shot by penpaninu

Kyohei parked his scooter beside the trailer and put the kickstand down. He unloaded a strapped down paper sack from the back and took off his helmet. Juggling the paper sack, his backpack and vespa helmet, Kyohei staggered up the trailer steps, yawning hugely. He had studied for a cooking exam until 1 am and then Sei had woken him up at 2 am to ask, more like lightly beg him, to show up at 8 am for some news.

He hoped he wasn't about to be fired. It would really be unlike Sei to leave him hanging financially, but he bought bagels from their favorite organic grocery store, just to be on the safe side.

With two gun toting babes and the granddaughter of a Dragon, it paid to be on the safe side.

Kyohei rapped on the door and Amy opened, yawning. She was still in her bear kiddie pajamas and looked as if she'd just rolled out of bed. Her pigtails were scruffy and uncombed.

"Morning, Amy," he said cheerily. Amy stuffed a fist against her mouth and yawned widely.

"Whatever. Come on in, Kyo," Amy said. She did hug his arm in greeting though. Kyohei didn't take it to heart. She was not a morning person.

He was greeted by Meg and Jo slumped over the trailer's kitchen table. Jo was dozing and Meg looked dead, half slumped off the table onto Jo's shoulder. Sei was the only one awake, and dressed for the day.

"Thank you, Kyohei," Sei took the grocery sack and brushed a hand against his cheek. Kyohei lit up and sat across from Jo and Meg. The redhead groaned in her sleep and lashed a foot out at him across the way.

Kyohei dodged. Amy slumped on the bench beside Kyohei and leaned her head against his shoulder. "You still smell like cake," she observed, rubbing her eyes. "Don't mind me."

"I won't," Kyohei said. Sei set a tray of four mugs of coffee down.

"Are we ready? Ladies? Gentlemen?" She said the last in the plural as Leo sidled into the kitchen, shirtless. His muscles gleamed with sleep sweat and he pushed his glasses onto his nose.

"Ready. What do you have in mind for us, Sei?" he managed a halfway decent grin just for her as he leaned against the side of Kyohei's bench. Amy squirmed away from his man musk.

"Ewww, take a shower, Leo," she complained. Meg grimaced and buried her face in Jo's t-shirt collar.

"Hmmmmmm," she complained without words. Sei smiled. She handed the mugs of coffee to Kyohei, Leo, and pushed the last two toward Jo and Meg. They were almost completely comatose.

When Sei nudged Meg's shoulder, she sat up and slowly picked up one of the steaming mugs. She sipped carefully, eyes peeling open slowly and made a face.

"More cream and sugar," she said. Leo went to get it to be polite.

Sei waited for him to report back to the table and smiled. "I couldn't help noting your calmness under pressure during our last job, Kyohei. I told Grandfather, and he was even pleased. It takes alot to please Grandfather."

Kyohei blushed and sipped his coffee. "All I did was pretend to be Jo's boyfriend and planted a bug on that Mr. Chin. Anyone could have done it," he protested.

Leo guffawed. "Kid, do you know who Chin is? The things he does to his enemies would keep you up at night. I think not knowing that let you get close easily."

"Leo's right. You handled your job around a tainted Dragon without breaking a sweat. I can keep someone cool under pressure," Sei said. Kyohei put his mug down and clasped his hands.

"I dunno, Leo...I'm just the cook," he said carefully. Sei leaned forward on the table. Her cleavage plunged.

"The incentives will be wonderfully lucrative. Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to do it again. Will you play the clever wall flower? You will be paired again, of course."

Kyohei's blood froze. His eyes kept going down then up, and finally into Sei's dark eyes. He nodded.

"Do Jo and I have to be boyfriend-boyfriend again?" he asked.

Sei laughed. "Oh, not this time. You get to remain straight."

Kyohei smiled. "Thank you, Sei."

"But you WILL be paired with Meg."

Meg's head shot up and Jo pulled a Desert Eagle out from her holster from under the table.

"What!" they protested in unison.

Leo and Amy shared a grin as both girls began arguing with Sei. Kyohei buried his head in his hands.

8 

8

8

8

8  
8

"This bites, this REALLY bites," Meg groused. She and Kyohei were leaning side by side against the wall of a fancy boutique. Sei had the workers wheel out several outfits on a cart and they were

supposed to be picking out a few choices, but Meg wasn't into it. Sei was distracted wih a young male worker, so he was free for the moment. Kyohei sighed.

"You said it," he agreed, and smiled at Meg. Meg gave him the Look of Death.

"Don't say that; you CAN'T say that. This is all your fault. Why I have to be paired up with you, I don't know," she hissed. Kyohei raised his arms above his head and leaned back.

"Because she wants an unassuming straight couple to gather intel. That's why," he muttered.

Meg finally smiled but it was to play with him. "So that's why she picked you; you're as unassuming as they come."

Kyohei frowned. "Whatever, Meg. I don't know why Sei wants YOU to go. You're too loud to be unassuming."

"Jerk!" Meg popped him a fist in the shoulder and Jo whirled by. She made the male workers eyes gog out from the sight of her bare thighs, and her barely clad buttocks showed beneath her zipped up coat.

Meg leaned against Jo's side and stuck her tongue out at Kyohei. Jo regarded him with silent red eyes.

"Is Meg giving you a hard time?" she murmured. Kyohei snickered.

Meg pouted. "Hey! He said I was loud!"

Jo looked down at her and blinked. "But you ARE loud, Meg."

Meg laughed and hugged her arm. "Awww, Jo..."

Kyohei pinched the bridge of his nose. "Give me a break..."

Sei clapped her hands beside them. "Kyohei, try on the white suit, Meg, get in the red dress."

Kyohei eyed the suit; it did look good. "Alright, Sei..."

Meg put a hand on her hip. "You're just gonna put up with these orders? We're not trained seals, Sei!"

Sei smiled and handed her a red cocktail dress. "Please. With sugar on top; put it on."

Meg tore the dress from her hand and stalked to the dressing room. One of the female workers in a trendy dress started to go in after her but Sei waved her back.

"I wouldn't...if she needs help, she'll call."

They could hear Meg changing clothes in the curtained off area, grumbling to herself. "I could use some help with the zipper," she said.

Jo started forward, but this time, Sei held HER back. "I'll do this. Stay put."

Jo crossed her arms and leaned against the wall with Kyohei. He nodded to her. Jo ignored him, picturing Meg's white skin in her mind.

Sei exclaimed and led Meg out by the arm. "Doesn't she look stunning? Well, no one would think anything but nice thoughts about her."

Meg looked more than stunning; she was sex itself encased in a red cocktail dress. With her long red hair and huge breasts, she resembled Jessica Rabbit.

Jo's mind went hazy red and she swallowed. "And where am I going to be in this mission?"

Sei fixed her with a steely look. "In Django, in case any big guns are called in. So you won't need to try anything on."

Jo sighed. "I'll stay in my panties, thanks."

Kyohei giggled, and gave Meg an appreciative smile. "You look good, Meg."

"I do, don't I?" Meg put a hand behind her head, and struck a Hollywood pose. "Dayum, this thing fits me like a glove!"

"Just don't pop out of that at the hotel," Kyohei muttered. "I'll just get in trouble for it."

"Hotel?" Jo murmured lowly. Sei tugged at a section of the dress around Meg's waist and patted her flat belly, smiling.

"Good...just perfect..." she gestured to the sales girl to ring up the dress. "Black heels...Meg, what's your size?"

"Size thirteen," Kyohei joked. Jo laughed and socked his shoulder. Meg frowned and flipped them off.

One of the sales men coughed behind a polite fist.

"Size seven! Thankyouverymuch," Meg flounced back into the dressing room. "What kind of room are we doing this meetn'greet in, Sei?"

Just when Jo was having bad thoughts about her girlfriend in a 'hotel' for a sting, Sei waved a hand.

"In one of the most expensive suites. Don't worry about it, details later," she winked, holding a finger against her lips. "And you needn't worry, Jo. Meg's going to be on her best behavior."

"And I'm staying IN the dress, not getting out of it," Meg called from the dressing room. Kyohei grinned as the sales men and women around Sei looked at each other with shock.

Jo gave a non-committal grunt and crossed her arms. "Not during the job, at least..."

"Ooooh, Jo," Meg teased from the dressing room. Sei held her arm through the curtain and Meg handed her the red cocktail dress. Sei handed it to a serving woman who carefully zipped it into a plastic cover and carried it to the front.

"Well, we're finished with Meg. Kyohei; are you trying on the white suit?"

Kyohei sighed and ducked into his own dressing room.

8

8

8  
8

8

8

"Suite number 25," Kyohei read off a business card. Meg shashayed in her cocktail dress next to him down the dimly lit hallway. They were on the 30th floor of a ritzy hotel with more than an overnight stay on the mind. Multimillion dollar deals went on the lobby and these rooms among world reknowned businessmen and women. Kyohei tried to feel part of the scene as Meg scanned the room card key in suite 25's door and they made their way in.

A bottle of champagne was on ice and there was a tray of tapas and caviar and other pricey items. Kyohei tsked at Meg when she made to go over and start sampling.

"Wait for the guests, Meg. Just get ready," he suggested.

"I agree. Meg, leave the food for the prey," Sei said over the channel on their ear pieces. Meg tapped her ear and plopped on a wide sofa in the lobby area and crossed one her legs.

"Prey, Sei? How unlike you," Meg giggled. She took a lipstick out of a small pocketbook and redid her lips. Kyohei leaned against the arm of the sofa beside her.

"Well, we do want something from them. And you're luring them with eyecandy and snacks," Sei chuckled.

Kyohei looked around; the suite was lavishly decorated. "So we just sit here and wait?"

"Yup. The prey are on their way. Talk to them nicely, and accept the suitcase. That's all you two need to do. And no funny business," Sei warned.

Meg leaned back and fluffed her cleavage. "What funny business? We're all dolled up, and ready to go."

Kyohei looked at his wrist watch. "Ten minutes. I feel like I'm going to throw up."

"Just relax and follow my lead," Meg grinned. Kyohei tried to ignore the pit in his stomach.

Ten minutes right on cue, a hard rap sounded at their door. Kyohei went up to get it. A tall thin American with carefully combed blond hair entered. He pushed his glasses up on his nose and looked over Kyohei. Kyohei smiled. He did not. The blond was holding onto the aforementioned briefcase, so he kept the smile on his face.

The blond looked around the room, noted only Meg sitting, and gestured to the hallway. A massively fat man entered, sweating profusely from his trek. He mopped his brow with a square of red silk. The blond yuppie nodded and only then did he enter the suite.

Meg sat up and fluffed her hair; the man may have been huge, but he was obviously the business lead here. The thinner man was merely his second. The blond shut the door and stood sentry. The briefcase dangled from long bony fingers.

"Good evening, Mr. Leland," Kyohei stood carefully and extended his hand. The man was american so he gripped it and shook instead of bowing. Kyohei knew to expect that; Sei had given him a ten minute tutorial on Leland. He didn't know his second's name, just his title, so the blond man merely smiled in greeting to him.

"Good evening, Satoshi," Leland said. Sei had been careful not to give our their real names. He stomped over and stopped at the sofa. Meg sat on the edge of her seat and her breasts bobbed in her bodice. Leland paused and his eyes went noticeably down. Kyohei could her Jo seething in his head, even if she couldn't see through their ear pieces.

"It is a fine evening," Kyohei agreed. He wasn't going to get Tall and Blond to sit down so he moved to the side bar. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Scotch on the rocks, kid, thanks," Leland plopped on the sofa beside Meg. She pressed her hands to her lap and grinned, imagining Jo's silver hair hanging into her red eyes. Despite the expensive cologne, this man smelled bad. "And who is the lovely lady?"

"I'm Mary. Please ta meetcha," Meg extended her hand. Leland accepted it and kissed the back of it. Meg grinned widely, longing to draw her hand back.

"American, eh? What brings you to Tokyo?" Leland made small talk as Kyohei walked across the room, short glass of dark liquor in hand. He handed it to Leland. The man made the glass appear small in his fat hand. He sipped and sighed.

"Oh alittle of this and that," Meg fluffed her hair and poured on the charm. "What about you, Mr. Leland? Business or pleasure?"

"My business is my pleasure," Leland commented and gestured to his second. Tall and Blond stalked forward and handed Leland the briefcase. Kyohei and Meg both tried not to oogle the gesture openly but they were both tense.

Kyohei leaned against the suite's bar, hoping his posture looked casual.

"Oh?" Meg was saying. Leland nodded, snapped open the briefcase and took out a jumble of papers almost at random. He clicked the briefcase closed and set it against his legs. When he offered the top paper to Meg, she was quick to scan the agreements that were written in English.

Thank gawd he had offered for her to sign than Kyohei, who would have at least struggled with the English at one glance.

"Yes. And it is my pleasure to close on this deal with the Dragons," Leland mopped his brow with his silk handkerchief. It wasn't that he was nervous, he was just a large man that wasn't used to moving quickly.

Meg smiled sweetly and opened her purse. Kyoehi and Blondy watched her draw out a large jade stamp and stamped the mark of the Head Dragon.

"Good job, Meg," Sei said into her ear, as if she could see what she was doing. Meg hummed under her breath, towards Sei and offered Leland the top paper with the dragon stamp. His large fingers closed over hers alittle too long in the exchange and Meg tried not to huff.

"My pleasure to make your acquaintance," Meg purred. She let Leland kiss the back of her hand again, trying not to move him along impatiently.

Kyohei moved slightly against the bar and Blondy moved beside Leland. He nudged the briefcase toward him so Kyohei moved to collect it carefully, lest he spook Leland. His attention was entirely on Meg.

"Now that our business is concluded, maybe we can meet in my room later," he suggested easily and pulled a business card out of his breast pocket. Meg simpered and accepted the card.

"Don't throw it away until he leaves, Meg," Sei joked in her ear. Leo guffawed in the background. Meg tried not to huff at her out loud.

'I know that, Sei, dayum,' she thought. But she cooed out loud and held the card in her fingers. "Oh, thank you! I will!"

'Immediately throw this away as soon as your fat ass leaves,' she finished to herself.

Kyohei shook Leland's hand as he stood up to leave. Blondy had to let him lean on him to stand fully. Kyohei lamented his large shape and automatically wondered what his diet regiment was.

If Leland wasn't a business affiliate with Sei's grandfather's men, he would have suggested a diet lower in cholesterol.

"Good night, kids," Leland said and left, mopping his perspiring brow with his handkerchief. Blondy opened and shut the door behind him. Loud footsteps echoed in the hallway and farther away.

Kyohei waited, tall and thin. He then sighed and loosened his tie. "We got it."

"You bet we do," Meg grinned. She held the crisp business card between thumb and forefinger and flicked it across the suite. Kyohei handed her a drink and they clinked glasses.

"Yeah, kids, great job," Sei said on the earpieces. They could practically see her grin, her tone was so pleasant. "Just sit tight and we'll pick you up."

Kyohei blushed and eyed the king sized bed across the suite. Maybe, just maybe...

Meg stood up and brushed her hands over the lap and waist of her dress, smoothing it against her skin. "I don't think so. Wait for me, Sei."

Sei sounded somewhat surprised yet amused. "What are you talking about, Meg? Report back with Kyohei."

"Yeah, what are ya doin', Meg?" Kyohei asked.

Kyohei couldn't stop her and Meg shashayed away. Kyohei ran a hand through his hair and heaved a sigh.

"Sei!" he positively complained.

'I'm on it," Leo said through the earpiece. Sei agreed on the same line. Kyohei turned and fell onto the back on the bed. His suit jacket rode up and he unbuttoned it.

"Geez, Meg, where'd she go?" he wondered.

8

8  
8

8

8

8

Meg strolled along, fully in control of her surroundings; she was on a mission. A mission for heated red eyes and rakish silver hair and long white fingers on her.

She tapped her ear piece and went to channel two. She and Jo collaborated earlier to meet up on that channel since Sei and Leo were on channel five with Kyohei for the sting.

But this, this was personal.

Meg peeked around the corner of a side hallway in the front lobby. Jo was leaning against the wall aways down, one boot propping her up. Her legs were clad in skin tight jeans and her silver hair fell in rakish waves around her face. Her thin shoulders were encased in her tight tanktop, and when she moved, her lithe biceps pulled. Meg noted each detail and swallowed with anticipation.

"Hello, my boi," Meg cooed, sashaying up. Jo looked up expectantly, and nodded. A small smile pulled at the corner of her lips. She touched her earpiece and turned her channel off.

Meg did the same. Jo opened her arms and Meg fell into them. Jo swept her up in her arms and began walking. Busboys gawked at them but Meg didn't care if they could see up the slit of her dress as it rode up her thigh.

Jo was here. Meg nuzzled her neck and bit her ear. Jo turned her head and pecked Meg's lips. Meg engulfed her mouth in a hungry kiss.

Jo almost didn't make it out a side door into the alley.

"Django's over here," Jo murmured against Meg's lips. Meg turned her face into Jo's neck and nibbled the soft flesh there. Gooseflesh broke out over Jo's bare arms.

Jo opened Django's pilot compartment and helped Meg climb up. Her eyes ran over Meg's bare thighs as her dress parted during the brief climb.

Jo clambered up quickly and closely pressed against Meg, closing Django's pilot hatch, encasing them in dim light inside the mech.

Jo cupped Meg's face in her hands and hungrily kissed her. Meg leaned back, her hair spilling against the metal wall. Jo grabbed a handful of red hair and tugged Meg close.

Meg was so close, her breasts were all but popping out of her tight bodice against Jo's chest. Jo reached around, searching for the zipper and Meg tugged at her tank top.

Their sighs filled the close metallic space.

8

8

8

8

8

8

There was a knock on the door. Kyohei sat up on the bed, perplexed. He tapped his ear piece, but only Leo came in on channel five, arguing with Meg in the background. What was going on?

"Hello?" he said uneasily. He expected a hotel personnel to timidly enter but it was Sei instead. And she was alone. Kyohei smiled in greeting to her. Sei grinned back and leaned against the shut door.

"I see you were successful," she said, gesturing to the briefcase. Kyohei shrugged. He straightened his tie as Sei moved to the bar, picked up the briefcase, and set it on top of the bar to open.

A cascade of golden light spilled out against her face and she smiled thoughtfully. Kyohei tried to move to see what was inside but Sei had already shut the briefcase and relocked it.

"It was nothing. Leland was ready to sign," he tried to downplay what they did, because it didn't seem like much. Sei lifted one finger and wagged it at him.

"Not just anyone would have the Head Dragon's seal. He knew I sent you both. Don't lower your success; you and Meg pulled it off with grace and ease," Sei poured herself a glass of vodka. She plopped a few ice cubes in from a nearby bucket and pulled the lid off the tapas. "Are these any good?"

Her eyes twinkled; obviously she was slamming the hotel cook's prowess against his own culinary skills. Kyohei grinned, shrugging.

"Too much garlic. But it's passable," he said. Sei smiled back and took a delicate bite. She wiped the corner of her mouth with her long fingers carefully and Kyohei watched her, interested. Why WAS she here?

Sei moved to the bed and knelt beside Kyohei. She loosened his tie and pulled him close. "I wanted to thank you for all you've done...I know it hasn't been easy."

"Oh, uhm..." Kyohei wished he could stop thinking about the pressure growing below the belt. "That's okay, Sei..."

"You've done everything I've asked. So, thank you..."

When Sei sat up and released her huge breasts from her top, Kyohei was thanking every power in his head.

The End

End Note: I started this a few months ago and it's been awhile. I wanted to post it before the new year, but that would up not happening. So here it is. Maybe not as fleshed out, no pun intended, at the end as it could have been, but the story was there I felt. Enjoy!

penpaninu 1/11/2014


End file.
